


Forehead Touches

by xaccier



Series: dreamnotfound fics [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Boys In Love, Candles, Feelings, Fluff, Forehead Touching, George is Shy, Gream - Freeform, Help, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Stares, blankets and candles, dream finds a way to get george comfortable, dream x george, george loves staring at dream, just two dudes being gay, surprise more dreamnotfound fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaccier/pseuds/xaccier
Summary: Dream fell in love all over again. Everything about George was perfect. He wasn’t sure if it was George’s heavenly features or the sickly sweet aroma of the gingerbread and vanilla candles mixing together, but he was going dizzy.——Or, George doesn’t like intimacy and Dream finds a way to combat that.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dreamnotfound fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026964
Comments: 16
Kudos: 501





	Forehead Touches

**Author's Note:**

> Includes dreamnotfound, do not read if you’re not comfortable with shipping.
> 
> Both parties have stated they are okay with the shipping, but—as always—if either party changes their mind on the subject, this will be taken down.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

George wasn’t a touchy-feely person. He never said _‘I love you’_ and his kisses to Dream were short, if he got one. Even then, it was only after major pestering from the younger.

Dream didn’t mind this about George though, of course.

But one thing he noticed about the brunette was that he loved staring at Dream. Whether it was out of the corner of his eye, or blatantly obvious when Dream was ranting about something—George was always staring at him.

It was something Dream picked up on first when he and George were at Dream’s house for thanksgiving, hanging around with Dream’s parents and little sister. Dream had just been chatting, laughing at his little sister as she pulled funny faces behind their Dad’s back.

Dream had wiped a tear from his eye, giggling, when he looked over at George. Said boy wasn’t laughing hysterically like Dream, but he had a small, content smile on his face as he rested his chin in his palm. He was staring at Dream like the blonde was the only person in the room, eyes so full of love that Dream nearly choked. The taller wasn’t a blusher, but he was one hundred percent certain that he’d turned a deep crimson under George’s loving gaze, and he had to step out to get a glass of water.

It wasn’t often that he caught George doing things like that. Half the time, he’d look over at George and the shorter male would just roll his eyes or look away, but the few times he was daring enough to stay put were Dream’s favourite.

Tonight, the two were sitting next to each other on Dream’s couch, huddled under a blanket together. Their arms weren’t over each other—they weren’t hugging—but their feet were touching and their legs were entangled together.

A quiet movie was playing on the TV, humming through the living room softly. Dream wasn’t paying attention, though—there was no way he could, because he could feel Georges eyes on him again. Something about being the centre of George’s attention made his heart thump, golden syrup dripping down his chest, blossoming.

His hand fisted into the blanket, before he swallowed and turned his body towards George. Dream looked into the shorter’s eyes, who’s went wide, and he let a smile grace his face.

“Hi there,” Dream laughed, and George’s face flushed a light pink. Dream’s smile softened, and he reached forward to grab George’s hand.

Dream was aware that he was walking on thin ice. It wasn’t a whole lot that George would let him be intimate in any way, so he had to be careful.

Thinking about what he could possibly do to not scare George away, Dream looked around the room. George’s eyes followed his, until they both landed on a candle. The candle was one that the two had bought last year, at the Christmas Markets in England, and they had yet to light it because was festive, and by the time they’d gotten back to Florida, Christmas was already over and they were well into the start of January.

Now, though, it seemed awfully fitting considering the Christmas decor that littered their house.

Dream looked back up at George, who titled his head slightly at him. Dream patted George’s hand before letting go, throwing the blanket off himself and walking to grab the candle. George watched him with a raised eyebrow.

Dream huffed as he squatted to look through the cupboards under the TV, before standing back up with a small, “Aha!”, upon finding more candles. They were worn down and smaller compared to the festive candle, but they smelled of vanilla so that was enough for Dream to quickly light them with a random match and stash them around the living room. He turned off the main light, and he heard a hushed, “Wow,” from George, who had sat up straight and was now admiring the honey glow of the room. It was beautiful, Dream could admit.

Dream sat on the couch again and pulled the blanket back over himself. George was still admiring the candles when he took the boys’ hand in his again, and was rewarded with a blushing smile.

Dream waited for George to look back up. His hand twitched to reach up and pull his face towards him, but he clutched George’s hand tighter to stop himself. George eventually lifted his head, though, and their eyes connected.

If Dream was standing, he would’ve tripped. It wasn’t often that Dream got to admire George’s eyes so up close, and the few times he did, his breath always got caught in his throat.

George’s eyes were honey. Straight honey. They glistened and flickered under the candle fire, waves of red and gold flowing through his irises.

Dream fell in love all over again. Everything about George was perfect. He wasn’t sure if it was George’s heavenly features or the sickly sweet aroma of the gingerbread and vanilla candles mixing together, but he was going dizzy.

Dream’s eyes flicked down towards George’s lips, lingering as he admired the curves and dips of the brunette’s mouth and nose. They trailed slowly upwards, over the bridge of his nose as he counted all of the individual freckles that randomly littered the boys face. And then, his eyes landed back on George’s.

Said boy was red from the attention.

Dream exhaled, his breath hot. His heart was pounding. He wasn’t sure why—he didn’t usually get so flustered. It must’ve been the heat radiating from the candles mixed with the warm fire that was lit under the TV that was turning his face so red.

Dream couldn’t help it; he leant forward.

George nearly pulled away, but the boy stopped moving when Dream’s forehead rested softly on his own. With their eyes still connected, Dream promised him silently that he wasn’t going to kiss him. Not now. George seemed to relax slightly at that.

Their faces were inches apart, the only thing connecting them being their foreheads and hands. Dream could feel George’s breath on his lips, and he sucked in harshly, letting his eyes close.

As soon as his eyes were closed, he felt George’s hand shift from his own. Dream was about to crack open an eye, but kept it closed when he felt George’s fingertips brush through his hair softly.

Dream’s spine buzzed. His head clouded and all he could concentrate on was the warmth radiating off of George’s face— that was _oh so close to his—_ and the soft fingers that weaved their way through his golden locks.

Dream was almost surprised that George hadn’t backed out yet.

He eventually opened his eyes, carefully, and watched as George’s eyes followed his own hand that was still pushing blonde hairs out of Dream’s face. He had a crease in his eyebrow from his concentration, and Dream nearly melted at the sight.

Dream lifted his hand and George’s movement stopped, brown eyes flicking back towards emerald ones. Dream’s finger lightly grazed over George’s lip before raising to his eyebrows. Dream smoothed his thumb over the area, and George’s face relaxed into his touch. _Euphoria._

George titled his head slightly into Dream’s palm, eyes slowly closing as he let his body become numb. Dream cupped the shorter’s cheek. George let him.

Dream eventually—after admiring the boy for a while—moved his hand through George’s hair and rested it behind his head. By the way George’s slumped at his touch, he took the chance to swiftly (yet gently) pull the boy towards him. George fell into his arms, _perfectly slotted between his hands_ , and Dream tucked the boys head under his chin. Arms wrapping protectively around George, he lightly kissed his head. So light, that he wasn’t even sure George felt it. But it was there. Calming, gentle, loving.

_Euphoria._

If Dream knew that all it took to get George to look at him, _to feel this way about him so clearly_ , was a forehead touch? Well, he would’ve done it _long_ ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Give a kudos maybe? And a little comment? It’s much appreciated, it gives me a lot of motivation to keep writing.
> 
> Either way, thanks for reading! Much love!  
> Follow my Twitter for updates on new stories and cool stuff like that; @xaccier


End file.
